


Auxiliary

by RobbieBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda Modern, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Post-Marauders' Era, Smut, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieBlue/pseuds/RobbieBlue
Summary: “Auxiliary.” He mumbles.“What?”“You’re like-” He pauses to think for a moment. “They’re... like... my help, but you’re my support, Auxiliary..... If... If that makes sense.”“I like how it sounds.” She smiles. “Auxiliary.”





	1. Cursed Bite

Chapter One: Cursed Bite

_ A small girl sat on a hollowed log. Trees swarmed where she sat. The girl hummed as she carefully constructed a flower crown out of blue forget-me-nots.  _

_ Night fell quickly, and the full moon lit up the night. The girl looked up worriedly with violet eyes. She stood and placed the now finished flower crown on her light brown haired head. She began to skip joyfully back to her home.  _

_ Her home, a large mansion, began to come into view. The girl froze at the sound of an animal running behind her. She whipped around. _

_ The girl’s face was a few feet away from a dog-like creature’s jaws. A low rumble sounded from the pit of its stomach. She reached a frail hand out of touch the creature. She wasn’t afraid. She was curious. _ _ The dog-like creature sniffed her hand, but once she inched closer it snarled. It opened its mouth revealing jagged teeth. It clamped down on her pale forearm. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing escaped her mouth.   _

_ The creature released the girl before running off into the vast woodlands. Blood gushed from her right forearm. She could feel a burning sensation, like molten lava, flowing throughout her veins. _

 

_ That’s when she screamed. _

 


	2. The Monster You Made Me Out to Be

Chapter Two: Monster You Made Me Out To Be

 

_ A mother hid with three of her children in the youngest’s room. They cried in fear as pained screams filled the floor below. “Make it stop! Please!” The girl from the basement wailed in agony. “Mom!” The mother didn’t budge. She held her crying children.   _

_ The eight-year-old cried and screamed as she hunched over on the floor. Her bones stretched and broke into a bigger size. Sickening cracks filled the air of the damp basement. She threw her head back and screamed. Her screams soon turned to monstrous howls. The girl’s new form growled and ran up to the basement door. It slammed its body into the solid door. Tears raced down the mother’s tan face. “Please.” She quietly prayed. “Just break your neck on the door. You wouldn’t suffer anymore.” After a few minutes, it stopped trying to break the oak door. It sat in the middle of the floor and howled loudly for hours. _

 

_ That morning the girl’s father packed her trunks into his beat up car. The girl wasn’t angry or sad to be moving in with her father, nor was she confused. She knew why her mother was getting rid of her. Her mother was scared. Scared of the girl. Scared of what the little girl would do. Scared of what the girl was.   _

_ Her mother tried to say goodbye. She tried to reach a hand out to her only daughter. But she recoiled, Scared that the girl would attack her. She frowned as the girl walked to the car without a word. Her mother thought of her as a monster. Something that would kill without remorse. _

_ Her father scowled at the woman who gave birth to his only child. Who married another man before she even moved out of his house. Who moved across the Atlantic with a richer man. Who gave birth to a rich man’s sons, and took his daughter away from him. Who saw his sweet eight-year-old as a monster. “Goodbye Helen.” _

 


	3. Welcome Home

Chapter Three: Welcome Home

  


_The girl knew what her father was. He was a wizard. She didn’t think that it was weird. After her first transformation, the night before, she accepted magical and wonderous possibles with ‘open arms’. “I knew that I should have taken you out of there sooner.” Her father huffed. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Thank you.” Was the first words she muttered since she was bitten a month prior. She gave him a small smile as they parked on an empty road where few buildings stood. They went inside of a decrepit stone building, the girl’s suitcases in hand._

_Once inside her father took a handful of a fine, glittery green powder. “Get in the fireplace.” Her father beamed. He was excited for his daughter to part of the wizarding world. He stepped in with her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Vilkin Manor.”  She gasped as a green cloud swallowed them. She felt warmth before she opened her eyes; she didn’t even realize they were closed. They were standing in a fireplace. She had to duck to get out. The girl was greeted to a large study decorated in gold and crimson.  “Gryffindor.” Her father said proudly._

_Her father already had a room set up, adjacent to his, for the girl.  Black french doors led to a large room with maroon walls and dark gray carpet. On the back wall, a wide sliding window with black frames opened to a forest from the third floor. She ran over and slid it open. A cool rush of air blew into the room; a tingly feeling raced through her spine. A queen sized bed, that matched the wall, sat in the corner to the right of the window. Two doors stood on either side of the wall to the left of the window. A black U-shaped desk was placed in the middle of the doors, adorning twos crimson lamps. The girl opened the right side door. A fancy bathroom. She opened the left door. A walk-in closet full of clothes._

_“You change anything if you want.” Her father said._

_“I love it!” She exclaimed hugging her father._


	4. Cake and Introduction

Chapter Four: Cake and Introduction

 

_ The mouthwatering smell of chocolate filled the large kitchen as the girl, now nine years old, pulled three circular cake pans out of the oven one-by-one. She set them on counter to cool, and clomped upstairs. _

_ After about an hour later she walked back down. House elves worked busily in the kitchen. They all turned their heads and smiled at the sound of her small feet padding down the stairs. “Hello Lady Vilkin.” They greeted. _

_ “Good morning everyone!” She beamed. Seven house elves all worked happily under the Vilkin Family. Four males Narby, Coopy, Falpey, and Vardy, and three females Zinky, Bopsy, and Ninmey. The girl was curious why each of them wore a single piece of clothing. Narby and Vardy who were twins wore one sock each, Narby the left sock and Vardy the right one. Coopy wore an old pair of red shorts. Bopsy sported a baby blue sun dress. A soft black scarf was gracefully worn around Zinky’s neck. Falpey adorned a NY Giants ball cap, and Ninmey, the mother to the six,  donned a light purple sweater.  _

_ The girl popped the cakes onto a sheet of wax paper. She globbed a spoonful of frosting on the first layer before spreading it out and placing the second layer on top. She repeated her step and set the last layer carefully on top. She lathered the rest of the chocolate frosting on the cake. _

_ The girl put the white frosting in a perfect swirl on the top. She cut two pieces and placed them on black glass plates.  _

_ She brought the plates up to the second floor where her father’s study was located. The brunette pushed the door opened with her shoulder. She winced, realizing that she had healing wounds, from the last full moon, on that shoulder.  _

_ She froze once she walked into the room. An older man with a long white beard was conversing with her father. “I think that would be best for her...” Her father trailed off as he spotted her daughter enter the study. The girl walked up to the desk and set a cake of cake in front of her father. “Thank you.” He said, “Albus, this is my daughter, October.”He turned to her. “Tobi, this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.” Her father had told her about Hogwarts. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Spells, potions, and Quidditch. Her father had taught her how to fly on a broom and play Quidditch. He also taught her about various charms, jinxes and curses.  _

_ “Nice to meet you young lady.” Dumbledore stuck out his hand to shake.  _

_ “Nice to meet you, too.” She shook his hand without hesitation.  _


End file.
